<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ecstasy by Impala_Dreamer</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25154164">Ecstasy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Impala_Dreamer/pseuds/Impala_Dreamer'>Impala_Dreamer</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Accidental Drug Use, F/M, Hair Pulling, NSFW, stoned!sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 03:53:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,969</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25154164</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Impala_Dreamer/pseuds/Impala_Dreamer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>~Sam’s major headache leads to a major oops on Dean’s part and some major fun for Sam.~</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>sam x reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Ecstasy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sam pressed his forehead deeper into the ledge of his knuckles, hoping the pressure would distract his ears from the beeping and ease the headache pounding behind his eyes.</p>
<p>It did not.</p>
<p>“Shit.” Dean was across the way, kicked back in his chair, ankles cross on the tabletop, phone in hand. In between alternating whispered curses and victory cheers, his phone was making the most irritating bleeping noises. “Yeah, baby!”</p>
<p>A devastated and annoyed sigh filled the air and Sam let his hand fall to the table with a thud. “What are you doing?” he snapped, eyes wide, head shaking at Dean.</p>
<p>Green eyes popped up innocently. “Playing Tetris, what are you doing?”</p>
<p>Sam tossed his hands up and sat back. “I’m trying to work! Why is it so loud?”</p>
<p>“I don’t know, Tetris is loud.” Dean shrugged and hiss disappointedly as he put a cube in the wrong spot. “You’re distracting me, shut up.”</p>
<p>“I’m distracting you- I- what!”</p>
<p>A melodic whistle from the next room caught their ears and both boys looked up to see Y/N dancing about, shaking her ass as she cleaned up last night’s messy dinner. Headphones snug in her ears, she whistled along to the music as she picked up empty beer bottles and a few scattered napkins.</p>
<p>Dean leaned over the table to get a better view, humming in approval at the curves on display. “Nice.”</p>
<p>“Dean!” Sam scolded in a low voice, quickly looking away and back to his book.</p>
<p>“What? She’s got a nice-”</p>
<p>“Just stop it.”</p>
<p>Dean laughed and licked his chapped lips as he settled back in place. “I know you like her, it’s cool, man. She’s all yours.”</p>
<p>Sam’s spine straightened in defense even as a blush filled his cheeks. “She’s not- mine. What? I don’t-”</p>
<p>“Sammy,” Dean grinned, dropping his chin as his eyebrows rose knowingly. “You can’t hide this stuff from me. I see all.”</p>
<p>Sam cleared his throat and tried to end the conversation, ducking his gaze back to his text. “You don’t see anything. There’s nothing to see.”</p>
<p>“Lucky for you,” Dean went on, ignoring him, “she likes you too.”</p>
<p>“H-how do you know?” Sam refused to look up, but lifted his eyes slightly.</p>
<p>Dean sighed happily and puckered his lips. “Because she turned me down.”</p>
<p>That lifted Sam’s entire frame. “What!”</p>
<p>“I know, shocking, right? I mean…” Dean waved a hand down the length of himself Vanna White style. “How could she say no? But she did.”</p>
<p>“When?”</p>
<p>“Few months ago. We were working that case in Ossining- remember? And… we got a little buzzed and I made a move and…”</p>
<p>“Wow.”</p>
<p>“I know. It was a pretty good move.”</p>
<p>“No, not- I just- wow.”</p>
<p>Dean laughed and dropped his feet so he could lean over the table and lower his voice. “Look, she likes you. You like her. It’s cool.”</p>
<p>The tip of Sam’s tongue snuck out to hang on his lower lip as he looked a little to the left, contemplating Dean’s confession. “Huh.”</p>
<p>“Yup.” Satisfied that his point was made, Dean sat back and started the game again, bleeping away without a thought.</p>
<p>Sam soon turned back to his research, trying to forget what Dean had said about Y/N. If it was meant to be, it would be; there was no use dwelling on it, especially when there was work to be done.</p>
<p>Very time consuming, tedious work that involved translating handwritten Romanian from a faded text while listening to Dean’s Tetris antics.</p>
<p>Thoughts of Y/N were soon drowned out by a sharp pounding in his left temple, and Sam gave up, throwing his pencil down like a gavel and leaning back. He clutched his skull and groaned.</p>
<p>“Dude, go take something,” Dean suggested after slipping a bar into place and clearing three lines at once.</p>
<p>Sam sighed and rubbed at his eyes. “Yeah. You want anything?”</p>
<p>“Nah. Awe, damnit! Freaking cube again!”</p>
<p>The farther from Dean he walked, the calmer Sam felt, but his head was still pulsing.</p>
<p>The kitchen was practically bare and no meds were to be found. Sam growled lowly as he shuffled back to the library and paused in the archway.</p>
<p>“There’s an empty bottle of Excedrin in the pantry,” he said cooly.</p>
<p>Dean looked up from his phone with a lingering smile. “OK. Did you take some?”</p>
<p>“Empty. Bottle.” Sam enunciated each letter and Dean’s smile fell.</p>
<p>“Oh.”</p>
<p>“Yeah.”</p>
<p>Dean closed one eye as he thought up both an excuse and solution at once. “Uh, I think there’s some Tylenol in my room.”</p>
<p>Sam grit his teeth and nodded curtly. “Thanks.”</p>
<p>A handful of little white pills later, Sam was back in his seat, head in hand, waiting for relief to find him. He cradled his head in his hands, fingers splayed across his forehead, eyes glazing over the words set before him. It was slow going.</p>
<p>“Hey, bros,” Y/N greeted, taking the seat next to Sam as she set down three beers on the table. “Whatcha doin’?”</p>
<p>Dean happily reached for a beer. “Beating my high score.”</p>
<p>Sam sighed. “Working. Or trying to.” He looked up to find Y/N watching him intently and it made his heart race. “What’re y-you up to?” He could feel his cheeks flush and Y/N smiled.</p>
<p>“Oh, big day for me,” she said, sitting back with a beer. “I cleaned the bathroom- gross by the way,” she said, casting an eye at Dean. “You know you can rinse out the sink after you shave. It’s not hard.”</p>
<p>Dean waved a dismissive hand and failed to flip a Z piece in time. “Shit.”</p>
<p>“Yeah. Exactly.” She sighed and turned back to Sam who’s eyes had never left her face. “Then I did two loads of laundry,” she continued, ticking her chore list off on one hand. “Found my lost Blues Traveler tee- under the bed,” she added in a whisper, cupping her hand to her cheek as if it were a secret, “and just finished reorganizing 6A. Did you know we have jars full of random animal bones? Because…ew.”</p>
<p>Sam managed a daze laugh, but found it hard to look away from her perfect lips as they frowned in disgust. “Yeah. Bones.”</p>
<p>“So whatcha working on?” Y/N smiled and leaned over to look at his book, and Sam’s breath nearly stopped.</p>
<p>His eyes zoomed in on the delicate lines on her lips, the hint of teeth just between as she spoke, the way she bit the tip of her tongue just slightly when she smiled. His mouth was watering, his pulse pounding, so focused on her mouth as she came closer.</p>
<p>“Sam?”</p>
<p>Y/N laughed at his awkward stare and he nearly jumped out of his skin, startled back into himself.</p>
<p>“Yeah. Yes. Working.” He swallowed hard and shivered, prying his eyes from Y/N to the book. “Um… It’s-er- lore. From the- Romania on things.”</p>
<p>“OK…” Y/N shook her head at his ramblings and sat back, lifting the beer bottle to her lips. She puckered her mouth and took a delicate sip as her head tipped back, and Sam made a noise that turned all their heads, even his own.</p>
<p>“Dude,” Dean gasped across the table at the audible moan that pushed up from the back of Sam’s throat, and Sam quickly coughed, hoping to cover his mishap.</p>
<p>Y/N politely ignored the noise, turning her face away as an embarrassingly pleased smile tickled her lips. She took another drink, slower this time, and Sam could not stop himself.</p>
<p>His pupils went wide as he watched the muscles in her throat contract, as he saw her mouth move around the thick bottle neck. He groaned again and shifted in his seat, his pants growing tighter with unsolicited lust.</p>
<p>Dean sat forward and slapped a hand on the table to get Sam’s attention. “You OK, man?”</p>
<p>Sam startled and twisted in his chair, rubbing his damp palms over his thighs to dry them. “What? Yes. What? Why?”</p>
<p>Dean’s eyes narrowed in concern. “You’re all… shaky.”</p>
<p>Y/N, too, was watching Sam carefully. “And you’re sweating.” She put the beer down and leaned over, gently placing her wrist on Sam’s forehead. “Do you have a fever?”</p>
<p>Her touch felt like lightning, his entire body sparking with the feeling of her skin upon his. His heart skipped too many beats and when it came back, it was frantic and loud, banging against his ribs. He closed his eyes, wishing it all away, but Y/N’s sweet voice tickled his ear.</p>
<p>“Sam, are you feeling alright?”</p>
<p>His stomach tightened and his cock jumped, painfully swelling against the roughness of his jeans. “Uh…” He shuddered and took a deep breath, holding it until his shoulders stopped shaking. “W-will you excuse me, please?”</p>
<p>Sam jumped up before she could answer, dragging the old Romanian book on gypsies with him, holding it over his crotch as camouflage. He ran from the room, and Y/N looked at Dean with worried eyes.</p>
<p>“Something I said?”</p>
<p>Dean chewed his lip, pondering the situation, and excused himself as well after finishing his beer in two long pulls. “I’ll be right back.”</p>
<p>Sam was in the mouth of the hallway, filling up the cavernous passageway with not only his height but his frantic movements. He paced back and forth across the seven foot wide tiled expanse, his teeth gnawing at the middle nail of his left hand.</p>
<p>Dean approached quickly but gently. “Dude, what the fuck?”</p>
<p>Sam skidded to a halt and turned on his heel, eyes wide, sweat glistening on his forehead. “I don’t know. I don’t know. I can’t calm down. I’m like, my- with- and she- there was- I couldn’t sit there anymore. Do you know how soft her skin is?”</p>
<p>“Whoa.” Dean raised his hands carefully, trying to get Sam to calm down. “Reel it in, man.”</p>
<p>“I can’t. I can’t. It’s like my brain is jumping. And my heart is like- boom boom boom. Did you see Y/N’s lips on that bottle? Oh my god- it was like- wow.” Sam’s stomach flipped again and he bit his lip to keep in a moan. “What is happening!”</p>
<p>Dean shook his head, dumbfounded. “What the hell did you take?”</p>
<p>“Tylenol!” Sam snapped back. “You told me to take the tylenol in your room! Because somebody finished the Exce-”</p>
<p>“Oh…fuck.” Dean exhaled slowly and sought sanctuary on the ceiling, but found none.</p>
<p>“Dean…”</p>
<p>“Which bottle?”</p>
<p>Sam’s shoulders rose up to his ears. “Which bottle! The one in your nightstand. You said to take the Tylenol. I took the Tylenol. You said the one in your room. That’s the one I took. Why the fuck? What!”</p>
<p>Dean tread carefully. “Ya know, it’s no big deal,” he said with a fake laugh. “You’ll be fine.”</p>
<p>“What did you do!”</p>
<p>“I did nothing!” Dean defended, backing away slightly as Sam lurched forward. “You… may have taken some-”</p>
<p>“Some what, Dean?”</p>
<p>Dean let out a breath that rumbled his pursed lips. “Ecstasy?”</p>
<p>Sam’s explosion was instant and a little bit terrifying. The book dropped to the floor as both his massive hands rose to strangle the air in front of Dean’s face, inching ever closer to his actual neck. “What is ecstasy doing in the Tylenol, Dean!”</p>
<p>“You remember Chloe, right?” Dean said quickly, hoping to weasel out of danger with a memory. “The waitress from Lincoln with the sister who had the big…” He smirked, hands out and curved around his chest. “You remember. Anyway- I didn’t want to just leave it laying around so…”  </p>
<p>Sam’s jaw was near to breaking with how tightly he gnashed his teeth together. “So you put it in the Tylenol?” His voice echoed down the hall and Dean shushed him quickly, lest Y/N come running.</p>
<p>“I forgot, OK? I was drunk. Anyway, it’s old. That was like three years ago. You’ll be fine. Just…go lay down. You’re freaking vibrating.”</p>
<p>Sam spun around three times, tugging at his hair as his muscles twitched. “Fuck. Fuck.”</p>
<p>“Go lay down and sleep it off,” Dean ordered, clamping a firm hand on his brother’s shoulder. “You’re fine.”</p>
<p>“Remind me to kill you tomorrow.”</p>
<p>“Will do, buddy.” Dean patted his back and gave him a push, sending Sam off to bed. “Goodnight.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The sheets were so soft, Sam couldn’t stop touching them. He ran his hands down across the mattress, feeling every single thread in the woven fabric, wondering if he could count them all if he concentrated really hard.</p>
<p>The pillow was cool against his cheek. It rubbed against his face, so soft and cool, wicking away the heat from his skin until it was warm and he frowned, quickly flipping it over to feel the cold again. It was amazing.</p>
<p>He was burning up, sweating and prickling with energy. He could feel every hair on his body, every cell was alive and moving. It was maddening and incredible, and he wanted… something. He needed…something.</p>
<p>Y/N knocked, but Sam was too lost in his own frantically dancing thoughts to acknowledge her. She opened the door a crack, peeking in just to make sure he was decent.</p>
<p>“Sam?”</p>
<p>He jumped at the sound of her sweet voice and turned over quickly, sitting up to face her. “Hey, Y/N/N.”</p>
<p>She stepped inside and kicked the door shut with a tap of her heel. “I just wanted to check on you,” she said cheerfully, tossing a water bottle at him. “Feeling any better?”</p>
<p>He missed the catch and the bottle landed by his side on the bed. “Uh, yeah. Good. Why? How are you? Are you ok?” He rambled while trying to pick up the bottle, immediately distracted by the weight of the water and the way it felt moving in his hands. He stared into the clear plastic and Y/N raised her brows in worry.</p>
<p>“What is going on with you?”</p>
<p>“It’s like holding an ocean,” he mused, entranced by a bubble near the cap.</p>
<p>“Right.” Cautiously, she came close and touched his hand, moving it and the bottle away from his eyes. “Sam…”</p>
<p>The touch of her fingers on his made Sam’s blood sing. His focus zoomed in on her delicate hand, the supple, soft skin, the dimples of her knuckles. He couldn’t breathe for what seemed like forever, his lungs frozen, body void of all function except the nerve endings that sizzled with her touch.</p>
<p>“Want…”</p>
<p>She cocked her head at his faint whisper and moved her hands to his cheeks, looking him over with concerned eyes. “Sam, what’s wrong? Tell me what you need.”</p>
<p>He took a quick breath and looked up into her eyes, losing himself in the heat of her hands. “I need…”</p>
<p>She leaned closer, wanting to help, scared of the wild look in his eyes. “Tell me. Anything you need, Sam. I’m here.”</p>
<p>His pulse was pounding, loud in his ears; his skin was on fire, stomach churning with nerves. He breathed deep, trying to calm himself but finding no point. She was what he needed. Always had been. “I need…you.”</p>
<p>Her breath caught and Y/N shook her head gently, in confusion not disapproval. “What?”</p>
<p>“You,” he said again, eyes looking deep into hers. “I need you, Y/N.”</p>
<p>“Are you-”</p>
<p>Sam laid his hands on top of hers, his eyes rolling a bit at the softness of her skin. “High? A little. Yeah. Dean and the- it’s a long story there was a waitress with- it doesn’t matter.” She let him ramble, amazed by the strange lightness of his voice. Sam stumbled over his own tongue, words spilling out before he could think them through. “The point isn’t about the waitress. I had a headache and- Y/N… can I?”</p>
<p>She laughed gently. “Can you what, Sam?”</p>
<p>“I wanna kiss you. Can I- um…may I kiss you?”</p>
<p>Heart in her throat, unable to answer, Y/N simply nodded and chewed nervously at her lip, waiting for the kiss she’d wanted since the moment they’d met.</p>
<p>Sam’s face lit up with a smile. “Really?” He moved his hands from hers to hover over her cheeks, unsure if he should let them land. He could feel the space between them, their auras touching, atoms ricocheting off each other in the tiny gap.</p>
<p>“Yes, Sam,” she sputtered in a whisper. “Kiss me.”</p>
<p>It wasn’t a kiss, it was an explosion. Sam let go of every nervous doubt, every worry, every self conscious thought that had ever passed behind his hazel eyes and finally took a leap two and a half years in the making.</p>
<p>His fingertips landed on the apples of her cheeks and he pushed upwards, taking her lips without a second thought. The feeling was maddening and Sam sealed his eyes shut tight, enjoying the sensations sparking against his mouth. She breathed against him, parting her lips to snake her tongue across his mouth and Sam moaned loudly, his hands moving to grab hold of her neck and shoulders, pulling her down.</p>
<p>They fell onto the bed; sheet billowing around them as their bodies tangled. Sam kissed her again and again, unable to decide which kiss felt better: the quick press of warm lips, or a lingering, soft pull. When her tongue touched his again, he gave up trying to analyze and licked into her mouth like a starving man.</p>
<p>Y/N tried to roll off of his chest, but Sam followed her, turning onto his side so that as much of him was touching as much of her as he could manage. The very thought of moving his hands away from her body was sheer panic, and he clung to her with all he had.</p>
<p>“God, you feel so good,” he panted in between kisses, holding her close. He ran his hand up and down her side, marveling at the dip at her waist and the softness of her hips. “I never knew it could feel so good. Fuck. I…” His voice was cracking, nervousness creeping back into his mind. What if she didn’t want more, what if she was just here because he was a wreck? His fingertips paused at the hem of her shirt, twitching as he debated reaching under the cotton. “Can I- I need to- feel you.”</p>
<p>Y/N kissed him hard and grabbed his hand, guiding it up underneath her shirt. Sam stiffened as she pressed his palm against her breast and he let loose a husky growl.</p>
<p>“Touch me, Sam,” she urged, squeezing his hand so that his fingers curled around her. “I want you to.”</p>
<p>He sighed against her lips and the animal inside took over. Sam lifted her with him as he sat up, quickly pulling her shirt off. He stared for a moment, stunned by the dip between her breasts and the soft mounds caged and held high by her bra. When Y/N unhooked the clasp and pulled the fabric away, Sam dove down, locking his mouth around her nipple, and feeling the flesh harden against his tongue. He hummed, feeling every dimple like a spark of fire on his lips, and he sucked hard, drawing a husky moan from Y/N.</p>
<p>“Fuck, Sam!” She pushed her fingers through his hair, nails scraping his scalp. When he bit down on her, she yanked a fistful of hair and Sam let her tit fall from his mouth as his head flew backwards, eyes rolling as tortured pleasure spread through him like icy fingers down his spine.</p>
<p>“Do it again,” he breathed, chest heaving, lips wet and parted.</p>
<p>Y/N pulled his hair again and he let out a wail of desperation and sank back onto the bed.</p>
<p>“You feel so good,” he murmured, reaching for her hips to pull her close. “Everything feels so good.”</p>
<p>She wiggled her arm out from beneath his head and tossed a leg over him, straddling his trim hips. Sam looked up with dark eyes that struggled to focus, his lips trembling as she plucked his shirt buttons open. His hands traveled slowly up her thighs, massaging with unmappable touches as he tried to feel all of her at once. By the time his hands cupped her breasts again, Y/N had his flannel open and she bent down to lick at his chest while pushing the cotton further from his broad shoulders.</p>
<p>“Oh-my-god.” He was near to hysteria, every atom in his body craving more. “Please.”</p>
<p>The tip of her tongue flickered, hot, over his left nipple and Sam nearly roared as the sensation zapped through him. Y/N sat back then and rubbed her ass over his jeans, making his eyes roll back hard.</p>
<p>“I-I-fuck, please…” His jaw dropped as she rocked forward again, denim on denim, rough yet gentle; friction heating the air between them and making his cock swell even harder.</p>
<p>Y/N tugged her hand through his long hair once more, loving the silkiness between her fingers, the pathetic cry it pulled from his throat. “You need something else, baby?”    </p>
<p>“Need-”</p>
<p>She yanked the chestnut strands, winding her fingers around the soft locks until her knuckles grazed his scalp.</p>
<p>“Tell me.”</p>
<p>Sam opened his eyes, struggling to focus on her, panting as the pain spread like delicious fire across his skull. “Need to fuck you. Please.”</p>
<p>Another firm tug lifted his chin and Y/N kissed him hard, plunging her tongue into his dazed mouth, lapping at the stale taste of beer and mint that lingered on his tongue. “You sure?”</p>
<p>His head lolled to the side when her hand disappeared. “Yes. Please. Please.”</p>
<p>Zippers were ripped, buttons snapped and belts opened, drawers discarded. Sam could barely stand it. The slide of his own hands as he undressed drove him insane; the sight of Y/N stripping for him made his heart beat dangerously fast.  </p>
<p>Finally, she came back to him, hopping back into his lap, taking his lips again as she slid down, slowly impaling herself on his enormous erection. She inched down as gently as she could, holding her breath against his mouth as her cunt stretched for him.</p>
<p>Sam held on, wrapping his arms tight around her back, holding her close so neither would fall. His head was spinning, his blood rushing too fast, pounding in his ears.</p>
<p>“Please…”</p>
<p>“It’s OK, Sam,” Y/N whispered, kissing his cheek sweetly, “I got this…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dean tripped over his bootlace in the hallway but caught himself and laughed it off, thankful that no one was around to see his balancing ballet. Realizing he was putting himself in mortal danger, he finally shut down his game and stashed the phone in his back pocket, sighing as he said adieu to his high score.</p>
<p>“I could go professional,” he mused as he passed Sam’s room. “Do they do tournaments for Tetris?” He paused, scrunching up his nose as he thought about the ridiculousness of such an idea.</p>
<p>“Hey, Sam?” Dean spun on his heel and headed back to Sam’s bedroom, lifting a closed fist to knock on the door. “Do they do Tetris- oh…”</p>
<p>Just as quickly as he had before, Dean spun around again, this time smirking as the unmistakable sounds of fevered lovemaking made their way through the ancient door. Shaking his head, Dean made a mental note to ask Sam about his new money-making idea in the morning. That, and what he and Y/N had gotten up to thanks to his accidental drugging.</p>
<p>Dean laughed to himself. “Poor kid needs to be stoned to make a move.”</p>
<p>From behind the door, Y/N let out a wail, screaming Sam’s name without care.</p>
<p>Dean paused for a moment to listen, nodding proudly before heading off to bed. “That’s my boy.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>